Juliette et Roméo
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Du n'importe quoi... désolé, j'suis nul quand j'essaie de faire de l'humour


Titre : Juliette et Roméo

Auteur : Moaaaaa

Commentaire : Nous sommes le premier Aout 2005. Et je tiens à dire ceci.  
Ce qui va suivre peux perturber les plus jeune... Mais je n'y peut rien.  
Voila ce qu'un auteur peux pondre, a 00h01 du matin, en jouant avec des cartes spirou et et bouffant du chocolat au café...

muahahahaha, place au castingggggggggg

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

Sasuke :"Putain, qu'est ce qu'on fou la encore ?"

Naruto :"J'en sais rien...Mais ca me plait pas du tout"

Itachi : "Heyyyyyyyyyy, qu'est ce que je fou la ? J'était en train de tabasser tête de poisson quand j'me suis fait enlevé ÖÖ"

Sakura :"Ouai... Nous aussi.. Sauf que moi, j'était en train de m'entrainer ! uu pour une fois..."

Naruto (en pleure) : "J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon bol de ramennnnnnnnnnnnns"

Jiraiya (a voix basse) :"Dit, Sakura... ca te dirais qu'on ailles faire un tour dans un coin, pour que je te raconte l'histoire des abeilles et des fleures, et plus si affinitée"

Kakashi (Tapant Jiraiya sur le crane au passage) : "Toi tu recule de deux mètre ! "

Jiraiya :"Ahhhhh, tu veux que je te le fasse à toi ? " (air perver)

Kakashi (goutte sur la tempe) : "Maman..."

Jiraiya (en se frottant le menton) : "Ahh, tu veux que je le fasse à ta mère...Moui, c'est vrai que l'âge conviendrait mieu..."

Jiraiya (avec une bosse en plus sur le crâne) : "Aieuuhhh, mes qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?"

Kakashi :"Des conneries vv' "

Anko :"Bon...ca explique pas pourquoi on est la..."

Kiba arrive

Kiba : "Ahhhhhhhh, vous êtes là "

Tous : "Ouai, et toi, tu sais pourquoi on est la ? "

Kiba : "Ouaip"

Tous : "Et pourquoi ?"

Kiba : "Vous faire humilier "

Tous :" Koaaaaaaaaaaaa ? 00"

Kiba : "Ouai ouai... J'ai été chargé par les haute puissance (L'auteur en l'occurence) de vous faire passer...un casting !"

Ino : "Hannnnnn, un casting ! J'vais enfin de venir célèbre !"

Tous :" ... éè c'beau d'rêver..."

Ino : uu

Kiba : "Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons ! "

Ino :" Ou ca ? "

Kiba "Liasse tomber ino --'... Rah ces blondes, j'vous jure"

Tsunade (une veine se gonflant dangeureusement sur sa tempe) : "Kiba !"

Kiba (essayant de se rattraper) :"Heu... bien sur vous êtes l'exeption qui confirme la règle Hokage-Sama ..."

Kiba :"Hum...enfin bref On est donc la pour un casting...d'une pièce de théatre..."

Sakura :"Et laquelle ?"

Kiba (essayant de déchiffrer sa feuille..) :"Heu...Juliette et Roméo..."

Kakashi :"Ce serait pas plutôt Roméo et Juliette ? "

Kiba :"Nan, c'est juliette et Roméo !"

Neji :"Sur ? "

Kiba : Rahhh, mais putain, dites directementque je sais pas lire !"

Choji ;"Tu sais pas lire..."

Kiba : èé

Shino :"On appelle ca un illetré (je sais pas comment ca s'écrit mais bon)

Kiba : "Connard "

-----Après quelques tentatives de meurtres et des injures-------

Kiba : "Bon... le cating...J'ai vos nom ici dans la boite.. J'vais tirer au sors"

Kiba : "Pour le rôle de Roméo..."

Kiba fouille dans la boite, sans regarder, et finit par sortir un papier"

Kiba : "Sasuke !"

Sasuke : "Ouaiiiiiiii, j'ai un role de mec ! je m'en tire bien"

Kiba : "Pour le rôle de Juliette !''

Kiba re-pioche

Kiba :"Heu...regarde gloups...j'dois vraiment le dire ? "

Tous :"Accouche ducon !"

Kiba :"Dans le rôle de juliette... Itachi !"

Sasule :"Heu...j'ai vraiment dit que je m'en tirais bien ? "

Itachi :" Je jouerais pas le rôle d'une femelle ! "

Les femelles en question : craquement de doigts menacant

Itachi : "Daccord je le ferais "

Kiba :"Dans le rôle de la nourisse nouveau piochage Naruto !"

Naruto :"Ouaiiii, j'vais devoir manger plein de ramen pour devenir aussi gros qu'elle ! "

Tous :" ... éè désespérant 

Kiba : "Dans le rôle de madame Capulet piochage Sakura !"

Sakura : "C'qui cette capulet ? o0 "

Tous : "Laisse tomber"

Kiba :"Dans le rôle de monsieur Capulet... pioche ... Jiraiya !"

Sakura : "Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

Jiraiya :"Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Tous : "Sakura, tait toi !"

Sakura : "Ouai, c'est ca...c'pas vous qui aurez perdu votre innocence avant la fin du scatch.."

Tous : "t'es innocente toi ? OO"

Sakura : "... àà 

Kiba : "Dans le rôle de Madame Montaigu...pioche ... Ino ! "

Ino :"Sakuraaaaa, tu va morfler !"

Sakura :"Ta geule sale truie !"

Kiba :"Dans le rôle de Monsieur Montaigu...que je plain d'ailleur, hum...pioche...Shikamaru !"

Ino :"Ouaiiiiii, Shika namouuuuuuuur "

Shika :"...Sortez moi de cet enfer..."

Kiba : 'Dans le rôle de... je sai pu...Ah si... Mercutio...pioche ... Shino... ! "

Shino :"...c'est pas un qui doit mourrir ca ?"

Kiba : " Si XD "

Kiba :" Ensuite, dans le rôle de... regarde la fiche .. Benvolio ! pioche ... Kisame !"

Sasuke :"nannn, pas face de poisson "

Kiba : "Ensuite, le rôle de tybalt ... pioche...tsunade !"

Tsunade :"C'po vrai... nannnnnn "

°Fin de la première partie du castingé°

Overdose de caféine...

Nyahahahahahahahahaha

Reviews please 


End file.
